All Hearts Day
by Evil Midget Turtle
Summary: Four years after Sora has fallen to the Heartless Horde, Roxas is on a quest to regain the Keyblade Master's heart in order to save the universe once again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:Yes, I'm bad. I'm starting another story when I have people waiting for me to update another one, but I just couldn't let this get past me. As my first foray into firstperson writing, I hope it makes the grade. I took a little creative license here, but it's a fanfic, so who cares? I pictured that the people from Final Fantasy (Tidus, Wakka and Selphie) would grow up to look like they did in the games (that makes sense to me and is also easier on my brain as I don't have to figure out their appearances). I don't know where Tidus got his sword or Selphie the nunchaku, but it's not that important. Enjoy and review!

* * *

_It has been four years since Sora has died. He fell here on the sands of Destiny Islands, a hero to the end, defending against the Heartless one final time._

_Those shadows of the Great Heartless Flood that survived Maleficent's onslaught poured out from the Castle That Never Was and, like locusts upon wheatfields, swarmed once more over the worlds. The Horde devoured everything, spreading darkness and devastation, leaving only the souls of the truly strong sparkling like crystallized tears in their wake. Soon, their evil became tangible, palpable, emerging from unreality to truth as an intelligence, a force capable of leading the Heartless Horde to their ultimate goal: Kingdom Hearts._

_Today, we celebrate All Hearts Day. Every one of us stands by his statue, placing keys and paper hearts at his feet, remembering how he fell at this spot in that final battle on the beach. All of us sit on the grassy hill, watching the sun set over his tombstone, remembering how in death his heart released a great light that shattered all darkness. Tonight, the town will blaze with enough lanterns to dispel every shadow until dawn._

_We remember, but we cannot match him. Gathering on the horizon is the darkness; the Heartless Horde, they call themselves. They scour the worlds seeking any heart with his light, a search-and-destroy mission that brings the shadows back to Destiny Islands. My heart and that of Kairi, even those of Tidus, Wakka and Selphie; the Horde works tirelessly to gain these prizes, hoping to eradicate all traces of he who defied and defeated them, he who terrifies them to this day._

_I fear for those who knew him on his journeys. I fear for Destiny Islands as his protective light fades. More and more Heartless arrive on the islands, its only defenders the very targets they search for. We will soon be outnumbered as the Horde continues to grow, all of us powerless to truly kill the shadows._

_Sora. Today, we remember you. Tonight, we celebrate you. Always, we miss you. Now, we need you._

_But you are gone._

_Riku,_

_Destiny Islands Battle Chronicler

* * *

_

I stood on the golden-white sand, my sneakers making impressions in the dark surf-dampened shore. Waves touched my heels and I continued on up the beach. The air seemed hazy a few yards off, about where the tides stopped, shimmering gold like the sand and pulsing gently.

I stopped right before the haze, stretching my hand out to meet it. I watched as a soft glow lit my skin, dappling it in spots of white and peach, the glow fading as I drew back my hand. I wondered if this haze had always been here; it seemed a strange thing to see on such magic-less islands.

Drawing in a deep breath, I hesitated only a second longer then plunged on through the mist. My entire body was speckled now and a warmth spread through me. Suddenly I understood and smiled.

"So this is your light. Sora..."

I stepped out of the haze and felt the warmth, so familiar and protective, fade with the glow. Looking back, the air glimmered again in the afternoon sun. I sighed and trudged on across the sand, trailing smudgy footprints in my wake.

Walking among the trees, a small town came into view. My mind flashed again with memories that weren't mine and I shook my head to clear it. Just as I stepped out into the dirt paths, two voices came from behind me. Two young men about my age, both pretty muscular, turned the corner at a brisk pace. I ducked my head, hiding my face and backing a bit into the shadows. The pair passed by, throwing me only a quick glance as they tossed a ball around.

"Come on, it's almost sunset."

The blond caught the ball and spun it on his finger before launching it back at his friend.

"It'd look real bad if we was late, ya Tidus?"

The two went on, juggling the blue ball expertly between them, and I stepped back onto the road. Better to not let them see me; too many awkward questions. They seemed to be going to the same place I was, however, so I followed a few feet behind.

_Tidus and Wakka._ Their names floated through my mind and scenes from years past flickered like a bad movie reel before my eyes. I watched them as I walked along, the ball bouncing as if in a sing-along video.

_The Horde'll have a tough time with those two!_

I grinned at this, but my smile fell as other islanders' voices reached my ears.

"You shouldn't say things like that on All Hearts Day."

"But it's true! At the rate the Soralight is fading, this may be the last time we celebrate it!"

"If Sora heard you say that..."

So I was right; it _was_ Sora that I had felt. I paused and looked back at the now almost invisible haze. The clouds were starting to turn orange and the entire population of Destiny Islands was now headed toward the solitary gravestone on a grassy hill. I joined the crowd, blending into the jumbling throng. Everyone was solemn, speaking in whispers if at all. At the hill, I broke away to stand alone in the shadows of a tree. All stood around the marble marker, Sora's name engraved in script upon it, a handful of keys and paper hearts scattered across the grass like I had seen at the base of his statue in town.

The sunset was in full blast now, and the crowd became totally quiet, even the little kids staying silent. Wakka stepped forward and set his blitzball on the grave, Selphie laying her nunchaku down right after, and both Tidus and Riku placed their blades point down in the grass. The four backed into the crowd again, and all watched as the entire sky was set on fire by the spectacular sunset. Soon, long fingers of sunlight shot over the top of Sora's tombstone, lighting everyone's face. I felt the sun's warmth across my cheek and saw others lifting a hand to touch their own. Within moments, though, it was over, only a faint glow remaining on the horizon.

"Beautiful, just like every year," someone murmured, and the mass of islanders shuffled away.

I stood my ground, hoping to hang out under the tree until everyone left, but the four still remained, another girl now with them.

"We miss you, cousin."

Wakka thumbed his nose respectfully and bowed, Selphie wiping tears from her own face behind him.

"Let's go help with the lanterns, guys," Tidus suggested, throwing a comforting arm around Wakka, and they and Selphie grabbed their weapons up and followed the crowd back to the town. Only Riku and the girl remained, paying their respects some seconds longer before turning back too.

Now I came out of the shadows, making my own way to the grave.

"Sora, I...I just thought I'd drop by, considering...well, I mean, today is...uh..."

I spluttered like an idiot now that I had gotten here. I grimaced at myself, scratching my head as I tried to clear my thoughts.

"Ah, you know what I mean, Sora. I promise, I'm gonna fix things."

The Keyblade flashed to life in my hand and I stared at it, frowning seriously now. I closed my eyes and focused, reaching over with my free hand and pulling the Keyblade in two. I twirled them both around for a second and slashed the air. I spun the left Keyblade and jammed it into the earth as Riku and Tidus had done.

"I promise."

I fished around in my pocket, coming up with what I wanted. The small blue crystal sparkled in the twilight for a moment as I tossed it among the hearts and keys.

"Sora?"

I spun around as a familiar voice came from behind me. That girl was there, and I now recognized her to be Kairi.

_Not good._

I mouthed silently at her, right Keyblade still in hand as I backed toward the gravestone.

"Sora?" she said again, and I saw she was holding a pink paper heart in her hands. She must have turned back to place her gift in privacy.

"Sora, it's me! Why won't you talk to me?"

A tear trickled down her face and I felt even worse.

"No. Roxas!"

Now it was Riku addressing me, his own Keyblade in hand, and I backed even farther away. He looked the same as the last time we had met, only older, more mature. His silver hair had been cut back to shoulder-length, one long strand hanging down the left side of his face.

"Roxas? Who's Roxas?" Kairi turned her wet gaze on him. She, too, looked much the same, but was now a beautiful young woman, her own reddish hair almost down to her waist. Her clothes were more subdued than I remembered, as if she was still in mourning.

I stared at her, trying to see Naminé appear like a ghost in front of her. I stared harder, willing myself to see her blond hair, her blue eyes, her white dress, her smile. But she never came. It was no use; I needed Sora's heart to see her, only then would I actually be whole.

"Roxas," Riku repeated, staring just as intently at me as I did at Kairi. "Sora's Nobody!"

He came a few paces closer, not threatening but still quite intimidating.

"What are you doing here, Roxas?"

"I was just...you know..." I fumbled for words to explain myself to those closest to the one I was looking for. "Just visiting! It's...it's...All Hearts Day." I finished lamely.

"But you're still part of Sora, aren't you, Roxas? Aren't you?" Kairi came forward now, gazing at me, pleading with me with her teary blue eyes. "Aren't you?"

"Kind of...but I'm not..."

She rushed at me and grabbed me in a bear hug, squeezing my chest as tight as she could and crying into me. Every one of Sora's memories of Kairi came swarming into my mind in that instant, each one fighting the other to play in my head. It was overloading my brain, tearing at my heart, and I screamed in spite of myself. I shoved Kairi away and jumped backward, bringing the Keyblade around to bear between us.

"I have to go," I panted to her and Riku, retreating further.

"Wait, I'm not through with you!" Riku growled, lunging forward in an effort to grab hold of me. Instinctively, I dodged out of the way, much faster than him, and leapt up to the nearby treebranches.

"No! I...I have to go!"

I pushed against the branch, jumping down and landing a good way down the hill from them and took off back toward the town.

"Wait! _Wait! Roxas!"_

I rushed on, ignoring their shouts, tearing as fast as I could down the dirt road. I bumped into straggling islanders, finally knocking down a surprised Wakka.

"Hey! What the-"

I scrambled to regain my balance, reeling away from his astonished face. In the distance, Riku's voice rang out again.

"Stop him!"

Wakka reached for my arm, but I swatted it away, weaving back through the townspeople and running again. As I sped through town, though, the twilight was slowly brightening with the pink glow of more and more little lanterns, all of them heart-shaped.

I was panicking now. It was too much like that place. Too familiar, too terrifying. I wasn't going to go back there. Not now. Not without him. I wasn't ready for Kingdom Hearts again!

Every second, another pink lantern lit up around me, worsening my panic.

"I won't go back there!" I screamed. Islanders turned to stare at me, but I only ran again, snatching up an abandoned skateboard and hopping on. I kicked out and went flying down the road, everything becoming a blur, my heart pounding like a drum and the glow of the lanterns chasing me away. I caught air over a hill, landing roughly and taking the board only a bit farther before ditching it in the soft sand of the beach. My pursuers' yells had faded now, but I still ran flat out across the shore. My breath was ragged and heavy as I finally splashed my way through the surf. The mist of the ocean on my face cooled me down somewhat and I slowed, stopping by my ship.

I turned to look one last time at Destiny Islands. The Soralight glittered like a gentle forcefield in the starlight and my thoughts finally cleared.

"I'm so sorry, Sora. They need you. They need you more than anyone will ever need me."

My hand tightened around the handle of the Keyblade. I had forgotten the other one at his grave, but I guessed it was for the better. In the back of my mind, I thought that I had probably meant to do it anyway, as a gift to him.

"I'll get your heart back, Sora. I'll fix everything."


	2. Homecoming

Homecoming

I sat in the pilot seat of my gummi, adrenaline still pumping through me, Keyblade still in hand. It was now fully dark, and I stared out the cockpit, taking one final look at the Soralight. Its golden haze shimmered wherever I didn't look, which was mainly the pink glow of the lantern-lit town. It was all that was left of the Keyblade Master - well, it and me.

I clenched my fist and renewed my vow.

"I will get you back, Sora."

Putting the Keyblade away in a flash of light, I gripped the controls probably tighter than necessary and hit the ignition. I was sucked into my chair as the engine flared up and I rocketed into the black sky. It was time to go home.

Stars sparked outside my window, comforting with their constant glow. Each light was a world, home to millions of hearts, most likely saved by Sora. I watched as they passed by, my heartbeat slowing finally, when one of the lights winked out.

"What-! No!"

I rubbed my eyes, hoping I had imagined it, but the star remained gone. Another world lost to the Horde. I pounded my fists into the steering wheel, kicking the engine into high gear.

"Faster! _Faster!_ Time's running out!"

The ship streaked across space, whining like an angry child, pushed to its pitifully weak limits. I couldn't get home fast enough and it seemed like forever before I finally jumped from the cockpit and landed loudly on the cobblestones of Station Heights. A sunset glowed on the horizon as it always did and a cool breeze blew through, but it smelled weird. There was the salty smell of the beach, but where were the whiffs of fresh breads from the bakery? The burning smell of the train smoke? And it was quiet, really quiet. Not even a bird could be heard there.

"Hello? Helloooo-ooooooo?"

I hopped on my skateboard and pushed off, panicking as all I heard was the clacking of my wheels on the road. The sound echoed like more and more voices laughing at me. The town square was deserted, the abandoned stores almost seeming left mid-business. I peeked into the window of the item shop, cupping my hands to my face. Glass potion bottles were shattered on the floor and the shelves, the greenish liquid dripping and pooling everywhere. The armor shop was in the same condition; weapons laying in heaps on the ground, accessories dangling from the racks.

"No! Not here! No, no, no no no no no! _Not here!"_

I was freaking out now, running headlong through the alleys of Twilight Town, hurtling past bags of groceries and toys where they lay scattered in the streets, untouched for days.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette! Answer me! _Hayner! Pence! Olette!_"

I reached the Usual Spot, tearing back the curtain, terrified of what I knew I would find. The normal tidy mess of the hideout was now a disaster, ripped to shreds and tossed everywhere. The darts, instead of being stuck in the broken board, were buried deep into various parts of the walls; given Hayner's aim, they had probably become make-shift weapons. Three small crystals glinted in the dim light, green, yellow and red. I snatched at them, clutching them tightly in my hand as my vision swam.

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE! NO! No..."

My voice cracked and I collapsed to the ground. I pounded my fists on the floor, cried, screamed, curled into a ball.

"No! Not you! Not here! Not here...no...no-oooo..."

* * *

I rocked back and forth, hugging my knees, the crystals hard lumps in my palm. They were gone and I couldn't stop the new flood of memories.

_I had just woken up, finding myself on the outskirts of Twilight Town. Three kids were returning from the beach and had stumbled over me._

"_Hey, what the- you alright?" Hayner glanced worriedly at me from his own seat on the dirt road, confusion on his face. "Do I know you?"_

"_I'm fine, really, but-"_

"_But, do I know you?"_

"_I'm new here."_

"_His brain's scrambled. Can't answer a simple question."_

_Olette had put her hands on her hips._

"_Oh, come on. He's just a little shy, that's all. I'm Olette, this is Pence and that numbskull there is Hayner. Who're you?"_

"_Uh, I'm...I'm Roxas."_

And we had instantly became friends, just like last time. Only I didn't remember last time. Fleeting images of before would rise to the surface of my mind, mixing the past with the present.

"_What's so funny, Roxas?"_

"_Nothing," I had answered after wiping tears from my face, avoiding a punch from Hayner. "Nothing, Pence, I was just remembering when everyone thought that the Station Heights stairs were haunted and we found out it was just Rai being stupid! Man, that was hilarious!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Hayner had drawled, trying stubbornly to look as if he hadn't just missed the last stair._

"_You know, when we did that independent study? With the...the Seven Wonders...?"_

"_Roxas, we've never done an independent study. Your imagination is acting up again."_

"_Yeah, my imagination..." I had frowned, vividly remembering the incident. I did this so often it had become a running joke. "But it wasn't my imagination that Hayner fell!"_

"_You're gonna wish it was real soon if you don't shut up!"_

Months, years had gone by, and the memories finally all came back. I knew if I were alive, Sora had once again become a Heartless. Soon after, news of the Heartless Horde came drifting into town.

"_Yeah, there's this big black cloud that just flies across space, swallowing up stars and making them go out!"_

_The merchant had walked around, flinging his arms as he spoke._

"_Yeah, right. And there's a little man who blows so hard he makes the wind."_

"_Aw, Seifer, I wanted to hear more!" Pence had complained, but I only sat there, good mood spoiled, a feeling of danger sinking in rapidly._

"_Hey Roxas, snap out of it! You look like the world's going to end!"_

I had told them then of Sora, the Heartless and the Nobodies. I had told them everything.

"_So this Sora guy is the only one who can stop these things? Man, that bites!" Hayner had kicked at the dirty floor of the hangout, a depressed sort of bored look plastered on his face._

"_Yeah, he's kinda like Superman..."_

_Confused faces all around._

"_Super...man?"_

"_You know, a superhero..."_

_Hayner had turned as if seriously wanting to leave, pretending not to care. Olette had stepped in as usual to patch things up._

"_But Roxas is like a hero, too! He's the one that's gotta save our savior!"_

_He had turned around, still trying to act cool but his usual smirk was back._

"_Whatever. Doesn't matter if he can't go anywhere, right Pence?"_

"_I guess so..." Pence had shrugged._

_Hayner frowned irritably, sighing._

"_Yeah, the great hero can't **go** anywhere, he's **stuck** and can't **fly off** to the rescue!" His elbow had jammed itself deep into Pence's jerseyed side._

"_Oh, yeah! Hey Roxas, guess what? You know that computer in the old mansion? Well, I finally figured out how to work it!"_

Pence had found gummi blueprints and a giant stock of the blocks. With what knowledge I scraped from Sora and what he could understand from the computer, the four of us had built a ship. _Superman, _Hayner had dubbed it.

"_What! You let Olette paint the ship! Man, Roxas, she's gonna have it pink and purple with little white flowers!"_

_Hayner and Pence had exchanged horrified glances before dragging me off to the mansion where the ship was held._

"_Olette! You are not sending Roxas, hero of the universe and all-around-cool-dude out in a whacked-out girly flowermo...Whoa..."_

_The girl's head had popped out from the cockpit grinning. The ship was gleaming black, silver and slate blue trim helping to hide the cut-and-paste build._

"_Awesome!" Pence had yelled, jumping into the air while Hayner had only smirked again._

"_Yeah, well, I got you something even cooler. Check this out!"_

_He had led me into the ship, reaching into a small compartment and pulling open a door._

"_Ta-da! See, it's a freezer! 'Cuz you can't live without good old seasalt ice cream, right? I already stuffed it full, you can thank me later."_

"_Hayner! What about real food!"_

"_Oh yeah. There's some of that, too, in the back."_

Pence had proudly set to downloading all the world and star maps he could find into the ship. Then, with a few tears on Olette's part, I had said goodbye.

"_You better come back soon with that guy; you never know, this place may be next and we'll aaaa-ll be dead tomorrow."_

"_Knock it off, Hayner!"_

"_Jeeze, **sor**-ry."_

_Olette had wiped the streaming tears from her eyes, Pence trying as hard as he could not to join her, and she had grabbed me in a big hug._

"_Oh, Roxas! Come back, promise?"_

"_Yeah, promise?" Pence had almost wailed, Hayner humphing in agreement._

"_I promise, guys."_

As I had begun to lift off, the make-shift engines roaring in the garden of the mansion, they had waved goodbye. And just before the ship had sped away, Hayner had shouted after me.

"_You better keep that promise, Roxas! 'Cuz we'll be waiting, just you see! We'll be waiting for you!"_

* * *

"You said you'd be waiting! You promised!"

I wailed into the silence, anger rising to mingle with my sadness. My tears had stopped, my throat was dry and I just lay there dejectedly for a while. A crash came from somewhere and a music box started to play in the distance, having finally fallen from some unstable perch. It plucked out a tune that I recognized, a soft, gentle lullaby one of the townswomen sang to her baby. The song echoed eerily in the streets, but it was comforting all the same. Its words drifted into my head, a sweet but stern voice singing in my mind.

_ Come dreaming with me, sweet child of mine_

_ To a place 'tween tonight and tomorrow_

_ Where the world is much softer and calmer and slow_

_ And the crickets sing 'long with the swallow_

My nerves calmed somewhat as I focused on the chiming notes, letting it soothe me as if accompanied by a gently rocking hug. My resolve hardened into determination and I forced myself to rise to my knees. I was still trembling from everything, and as I reached out to steady myself, I saw it.

There, in front of me, was the door to Kingdom Hearts, glowing and shining, inviting me in.

_ Come dreaming with me..._

_ Come dreaming with me..._

_ Come dreaming..._


End file.
